


Day 2: Magic

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, got this from tumblr, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: While exploring the wreckage of a huge storm, Character A finds a mermaid on the beach, bleeding and unconscious. Naturally, Character A takes them home and puts them in their bathtub; Character A hopes that they can heal this mermaid back to health.Character B is that mermaid, and the last thing they remember is being tossed by a huge wave. Waking up, Character B is surprised to find that their wounds bandaged and Character A is watching them anxiously.The gang would be in their mid-late twenties.Everyone is human except for Marinette and Nyx (OC)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day 2: Magic

**Felinette Month Day 2: Magic**

**Mermaid in the Bathtub AU** [ **(Here)** ](https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/162340367577/mermaid-in-the-bathtub-au)

It was a dark and stormy night but Marinette loved nights like these. Reason being that the humans wouldn’t be able to see her and she would be able to check out the storm. She was able to swim as close as she wanted to the shore. But soon the storm was getting stronger and more dangerous, Marinette decided to return to her hidden cave near the top caves. 

As Marinette started making her way home she didn’t calculate the strength of the waves. Soon she was fighting just to swim straight and had trouble seeing where she was going. Because she couldn’t see where she was going, she had to go to the surface to see her surroundings before diving back in. A huge wave was coming her way, so when she surfaced as she crept closer to her cave she noticed it too late and was caught by the wave.

Marinette screamed at first as she felt her one of her tail-fins rip and rocks and pieces of wood stabbing her in the stomach and scraping her arms. Marinette then blacked out from all the pain that she was washed away with the wave as it headed to the shores of the beach.

Felix was not happy about the storm as he knew that with the storm came human trash and an ocean mess. Felix lived near the sea and had a private part of the beach so he knew that he would need to clean the beach by himself or pay people to do it for him. Lord knows he will probably get his friends to help him instead since they owe him for roping him into their crazy ideas, Nyx was his favorite since she actually thought things through and did try to get him out of the crazy ideas when she knew she could and warn him when she knew wouldn’t be able to. 

Other than the storm leaving a mess, he was actually enjoying his time alone. He decided to have some coffee to warm him up and watch TV. He settled himself on the couch putting his coffee on his coffee table and began to rewatch his guilty pleasure, Supernatural. He had made it to the fourth season before deciding that he should head to bed, as he made his way up to his room he saw through the window by the stairs a giant wave coming to his side of the beach and he let out a sigh knowing that with a wave-like that it would bring trash from the bottom of the ocean.

He got ready for bed before settling into his bed and got comfortable. As he drifted off to sleep he only had one thought.

_ What sort of things would the waves have washed up on his beach _

**6 am the next morning**

The next morning Felix had made a point of getting ready for the day and checking out the wreckage of his beach. He also decided to hire a team to clean the beach though he would help them. He had his breakfast and put on rain boots to protect his feet from anything dangerous. He exited through his balcony since it led to the beach and started walking through the mess and made his way through washed-up old boat pieces, tangled up seaweed, and human trash  **(ME).** As he got closer to the cave near his beach he noticed a figure near a wreckage a small boat.

He had begun to panic as he ran to the figure thinking it was a human who got caught in the storm last night and was probably dead. He had not been prepared but what he really saw, there in front of him was a sea creature thought to be a myth.

A Mermaid.

Looking closer Felix saw that the mermaid had a slash across her stomach, small cuts here and there on her arms, face, and tail, bruises had begun appearing on her body but the biggest damage may have been her tail fin. The tail fin had a big tear and part of it was hanging off. The mermaid was covered in both dried blood and fresh blood. Felix noted that the mermaid although unconscious was reacting to the pain she was feeling. She then let out a whimper of pain.

Felix then took action, he picked up the mermaid and began to make his way back to his house. Walking back he made sure that he wasn’t putting further pain on the mermaid. Once he arrived back at his house he reentered through the back exist. He swiftly made his way through the living room, up the stairs, though his room, and into his bathroom. He then set her in his bathtub and started looking for his first aid kit under the sink. 

Once he found it he began to disinfect the slash on her stomach and the cuts and tears on her arms, face, and tail. He then bandaged the slash on her stomach and did his best to bandage the tear of her fin tail. The bandages were waterproof so they would stay on her body until they need to be changed. He also put ointment on the bruises to lessen the pain from then. Next, he opened his bathtub’s faucet to fill the bathtub with water. 

As he waited for the tub to fill up he took another look at the mermaid in front of him. She had long flowy black hair with hints of dark blue put into pigtails with flowers tangled in her hair and was wearing a pink bikini top with a flower design on it. Her tail was beautiful, it was pink fading into a red color, black polka-dots were on the bottom part of her tail, it was shimmery, her tail fin was actually three fins at the end of her tail, one big fin and two side fins. Not to mention that her tail fins were dangling outside the bathtub since her tail took the majority of the tub.

Her tail was where his interest peaked because it proved she was real, that mermaids were real. 

Felix turned off the faucet and decided that he should probably clean up the mess he made and clean up the first aid kit. He made a mental note to get more bandages and disinfection ointment. He got up and decided that he should probably get started on cleaning his private beach. As he was getting ready he heard his doorbell ring. As he went to check who was at his door he prayed that it was the cleaning team he hired instead of one of his friends. 

He wasn’t that lucky.

He was lucky though that it was only his friend, Nyx.

“Hola Azucar” Nyx greeted Felix walking inside the house carrying a plastic bag with containers in it, she headed to Felix’s kitchen was located and set the bag on the counter while taking a seat at the counter, “I just dropped by to give you your lunch and dessert and to also tell you that the cleaning service you hired won’t be here till tomorrow”

“Wait, What, Why?” Felix asked perplexed. He had followed her to his kitchen and was taking the containers she set on the counter to put them in the fridge, “Do you want something to drink or…”

“No thanks, I’m good,” Nyx said to him, Felix grabbed his teapot and put water so he could have some tea after Nyx left, He knew she wouldn’t stay long by the tone she gave.

“Alright what else, you usually don’t turn down my offer of a drink unless you have bad news to give or your in a hurry to go somewhere,” Felix asked her

Nyx flinched before sighing, “You know me well, Felix.”

“I’m your best friend, of course, I do” Felix reminded her

Nyx gave him a smile, “I just got the terrible news that the company just lost some money because of a small scandal involving one Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi. That set people’s eyes on your company since Lila claimed she was having your child. I’ll be able to disprove every ounce of that claim and the scandal but my god will it give me a headache. So I gotta head to the office now and I’ll get back to you”

“What would I do without you at my company?” Felix said with a smirk on his face

“Crash and burn” Nyx laughed as she got up and headed to the front door, “I’ll come back when this mess is handled but other then that enjoy your vacation week we forced you to take.”

“No need to worry about me,” Felix told her

“I am literally the only person you consider family in this city,” Nyx reminded him as she opened the door, “Adios, Azucar. And your teapot will whistle after I leave. Adios”

The moment she closed the door the teapot did indeed began to whistle. Felix shook his head before asking himself, “How does she always do that”

Felix went through his day as normal as he could, although he had been drinking a ton of tea to keep him from freaking out about the mermaid, before going back up around midday to check if the mermaid had woken up yet and to change her bandages. When he got to his room he set his tea on top of his nightstand and went into the bathroom. It would seem the mermaid hadn’t woken up yet but her injuries have bled through the bandages and were beginning to stain the water. So he got out the first aid kit again, he still had enough supplies to bandage her one more time before he would need to go out and get some more. 

He drained the bloody water and used a towel to dry her up as much as he could. He then began to treat the wounds again. After he bandaged her up again he reopened the water to fill the bathtub again. Afterward, Felix just sat there looking at her worried and anxious, he was wondering if the mermaid would ever wake up. The mermaid started waking up and Felix began to get even more anxious. 

Marinette slowly waking up and winced in pain before looking at her body. She took notice of the bandages and touched the one on her stomach. She started feeling someone staring at her so she lifted her head from staring at her wounds and looked to where she felt the staring come from. There on her left was a human man looking anxiously at her. 

She began to panic.

Marinette wasn’t ever supposed to let her be seen by a human, no mermaid was allowed to be seen by humans. Sure, it wasn’t illegal in our law but it was highly advertised not to be seen for their own safety. Although Marinette's family really never enforced that particular rule, she never understood why. Not to mention that there is one human that everyone trusts since she has kept them secret for all her life and has kept them up to date with the humans of the land, especially since she really isn’t completely human.

Anyway back to the task at hand, Marinette was seen by a human and was supposedly in their house. She tried not to panic as the human just stared at her and they both stayed silent. Not to mention she was confused, the last thing she remembers before blacking out was that a huge wave came crashing down as she tried making her way back home. As she moved her hands she touched the bandages on her. 

“Did you bandage me up human?” Marinette asked the human who just kept staring at her

“Yes, I did,” He answered, “I found you on the seashore when I was examining the wreckage storm brought in last night. You were unconscious for most of the day, right now it’s around sunset.”

“I see,” Marinette said taking in the information given to her. She examined all her wounds and by the looks of it, she was in serious need of some healing especially since by the looks of it her tail was torn a bit, “Thank you for bandaging me up human”

“Felix, My name is Felix Culpa,” Felix told her as she looked back to him, she gave him a small smile,

“Well thank you, Felix, for helping me heal” Marinette thanked him again before introducing herself, “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

“It’s nice to meet you Marinette” Felix greeted her extending his hand. 

Marinette stared at his hand before giving him her own and shaking it, “Nice to meet you too.”

“So, Marinette, may I ask how you got caught in yesterday’s storm?” Felix asked her as he decided to go get his chair from his desk and bring it into the bathroom. Marinette watching him from a distance. 

“Well that’s because I was enjoying the storm because us mermaids and mermen and basically my species love watching the storms since it is our kings who confer them up” Marinette informed him

“I see,” was all Felix said as he was gathering the information in his head, “but I’m guessing that you didn’t count on that huge wave taking you out.”

Marinette nodded to his guess to agree with it before answering, “I was making my way back to my home but since the ocean was darker than usual I had to keep resurfacing to see where I was heading as to not get lost unfortunately when I came back up I hadn’t noticed the wave until it was too late, usually we mermaids are strong swimmers but the wave was too big for me to handle and so the wave caught me and I blacked out. That's about all I can remember because next thing I know I’m here in your bathtub, I presume, talking to you”

“Wait you know it’s a bathtub?” Felix asked her. He had guessed hat mermaids wouldn’t know much about land things since they live in the ocean.

“We do, the five kings of the ocean long ago had made sure that even if we lived in the ocean and hiding out from the humans that we should at least keep track of what has been going on on the land. Thing is we didn’t know how, until one day this human found the five kings, the kings were afraid this human would harm them or use them but in the end, they didn’t need to worry because this human was nice and she had told them that she herself may be human but she wasn’t completely human. She had told them that because of what happened in her childhood she would live forever but was allowed to decide how old she would be to blend in. So she had made a promise to the five kings, the promise was to keep as much information as she could and to build a place where she would meet the kings or any merperson to keep track of the land above water”

“Wait so this person has been around for a long time gathering information to give to the merpeople?” Felix asked. He was sitting on the chair he had brought in thankful that he had gotten the comfortable one since it would seem she will be telling him about her people’s history.

Marinette nodded at his question before answering, “Yes, I personally have never seen her, but many have and they say that she is very smart.” 

“I would think so if she has gathered the amount of information about our world as you say she has,” Felix said thoughtfully. He was starting to wonder who that person could be.

“They also say she has magic, which she would have to have earned if she gained immortality, and that she hides her face though we don’t know why” Marinette continued

“Are you comfortable Marinette?” Felix asked her out of nowhere. He was actually worried that she might be uncomfortable, especially since she was bandaged up.

“Not really, I would be able to heal quickly if I was back at my home because I have my mermaid pool there,” Marinette confessed, she had been trying not to show any discomfort but she could only hide so much. “But I wouldn’t be able to make it considering my tailfin is damaged.”

“What’s a mermaid pool?” Felix asked her curious about Marinette's life.

“It’s a pool of water us mermaids create in our homes that since it was created by a mermaid will have magic flowing through it, combine that with the mermaid’s powers and we can heal ourselves quickly.” Marinette explained to him, “Thing is that if I leave my home unintended for too long the magic of the water will fade and I will have to create a new one. But to create a new one we have to find another sweet spot because all places have to also match the merperson to actually create the mermaid pool. That’s why most merpeople never stray from their homes and most of them choose underground caves in the middle of the ocean, that way other merpeople can help take you home for you to heal and also because there are no humans to see you” 

“Then why are you here? If I may ask?” Felix questioned her

“The simple answer would be because I was curious about how it would be living near humans but the not so simple answer, I’m actually drawn here and I don’t mean the land, no I mean here, here as in this city, this place and I don’t know why. So I began to live here and began to wait and see what came from living near here.” She answered, “But now here I am hurt and unable to get back to my home”

Felix looked at her for a while, he saw how Marinette was saddened by the fact that she may have to move somewhere else and leave this place to create a new magic body of water. So what came next really surprised both him and Marinette.

“What if I could take you to your home?” He asked her, “That way you would be able to heal quickly and not have to leave you home”

Marinette stared at him after his suggestion before looking away and looking at her tail instead. She looked like she was considering it. She was asking herself if it was going to be dangerous. With her track record, it probably would be. She finally made her decision. She turned back to Felix before speaking. 

“That would be the best option considering I can’t swim in my condition, but to get to my home you will have to go underwater since the entrance is underwater. Will you be up to the task of getting me home?” Marinette asked him staring right in his eyes

Before he could answer, a voice was heard from the bathroom’s doorway which made Felix stood up from his chair. 

“OH MY GOD” 

They both turned and saw that it was Nyx, Felix’s friend, and his assistant. All three of them just stared at each other in silence before Nyx was the one who broke it while walking inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her “I am gonna need a lot of Tequila and then I'm gonna need a nap”

“What are you doing here Nyx?” Felix asked her as he sat back down. 

“I came to tell you that I handled the scandal Lila Rossi tried to put on you and now our company is back to making money instead of losing it” Nyx informed him as she stood in front of the tub staring at the bandages of the mermaid, “By the looks of it you are gonna need more bandages in your first aid kit, aren’t you? Because that looks like a nasty slash and if that’s what it looks like now I can only imagine what it looked like when it was fresh”

“How are you so calm about this?” Felix ask her as he just stared at his friend, “I had to drink most of my calming tea just to keep me from freaking out”

“Felix,” Nyx began by saying his name which made his eyes widen. Nyx only uses people's real names when she is serious, serious and is about to tell you very important information, “The reason I’m not freaked out is that I already knew merpeople existed”

While the two had been talking Marinette was staring at this new human who goes by the name Nyx. Her voice sounded familiar, calming as if she heard it long ago. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she sounded so familiar and when she said she knew of the existence of merpeople she had to ask. “How do you know about us?” 

This made Felix and Nyx looked at her. Nyx stared at her before smiling and answering her question, “You know Marinette, you know exactly who I am deep down. I also know about you and your need to be near this city”

That’s when Marinette realized that yes she did know, she was just telling Felix about her. But how did she know about Marinette? Felix had also caught on, he realized at the same time Marinette did that his friend must have been the immortal being.

“Wait, Nyx, are you saying that your the human the merpeople go to, to get knowledge of our world?” Felix asked his long-time friend. Nyx gave him a nod.“Ok, that’s. Wow” 

“How do you know my name? How do you know about m need to be near this city, this place?” Marinette asked her desperately

Nyx shook her head and spoke, “That will have to be answered another day, Marinette, for now, we have to get you back to your home and get you healed or your tailfin will have that tear forever.” Nyx then turned to Felix and he stood up from his chair, “Now I do believe that you offered to get her home, right”

Felix nodded before he spoke, “Yes I did and she has just informed me on how to get inside her home”

“My home is actually underneath a surface cave near the shoreline” Marinette informed them

“That would be near here actually, Huh, for once I did not see that coming,” Nyx said confused. Felix gave a small nod thinking that it would be nice to visit her shall Marinette allowed it. “It is getting late so it might be best to move her now when no one will be near the beach. I can provide us with some light in the dark with my magic and Felix since you are completely human you will have to take a potion to breathe underwater.”

“Ok, do you have the potion with you?” Felix asked her

“Yes, actually,” Nyx said looking through her purse before getting a vial with the potion inside, “Take it like a shot because it will taste nasty”

Felix made a face at that before taking the vial and asking? “How long will it last?”

Nyx winced at this which made him worried before she spoke, “It will last for a year or more since I accidentally put it to much of the ingredient that controlled the time for it”

Felix’s eyes widened at that before thinking it over and responded with, “It could be worse so I’m actually okay with that”

Nyx just nodded. Nyx and Marinette both watched as Felix drank the potion before pulling a face at it. That got a giggle out of both girls. Felix then carefully grabbed Marinette carrying her bridal style and started making his way out of the bathroom with Nyx opening the doors for him. Once they made it outside the house Nyx quickly conjured up a light orb and held it as they made their way through the trash on the shore. They then moved inside the cave once they made it there and slowly made their way into the water. Once in the water, Marinette grabbed Felix from behind and Felix began to swim with Nyx guiding them with the light at the directions Marinette was giving them. They arrived at the entrance of the cave tunnels and were slowly making their way through and up into the hidden cave. Once there they saw the magic mermaid pool began to glow at the presence of the injured mermaid. Felix put her in the pool and Marinette sunk into the pool until they couldn’t see her anymore. Marinette had been inside the pool for a long time that Felix and Nyx were wondering if they should leave. Just as they both were about to make a decision Marinette’s head popped up from the water.

“I know you have to leave soon but will you both come to visit me?” Marinette asked nervously

Felix and Nyx looked at each other before turning to Marinette. Felix spoke first, “I know I will and it’s easier for me since I live near here”

“I’ll also come to visit when I can but it will take time since I live within the city,” Nyx said.

Both answers made Marinette happy and they bid themselves goodbye. As the two friends took their leave they all were wondering what the future shall tell. 


End file.
